The Pink Fish
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Toothless goes fishing for breakfast and gobbles down a pink fish. It tastes bad, and he decides to vomit it out. When Toothless goes back to the Academy and Hiccup asks him to breathe a Plasma Blast, everything goes wrong. The black dragon starts to come down with alarming symptoms, and if Hiccup doesn't find a cure, he'll lose his best friend forever.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story will have more details and better grammar, spelling, and descriptive words. I hope I do a good job! Thanks and don't forget reviews! :D**

Outside, it was early morning-barely sunrise. The sun's light slanted low across the trees and small brown birds hopped along the top of the braches, gossiping cheerily. The air smelled like roasting lizards and the dirt was still cool under dragon claws as they roamed the grounds of Berk.

Chicory, jet-black Night Fury zoomed across the large, dominant village, perching on a narrow, steep rock high above in the clouds. The Night Fury licked its lips and shook his body. The lizard was about to dive-bomb into the water to capture a fish for breakfast.

The dragon arched his back and rustled his wings. He raised a leg and scratched the side of his head, just like a dog would do. Then, the reptile leaped off the edge of the narrow rock, folded his wings, and fell towards the vast, blue ocean.

Strong, fierce wind swished by the reptile's scales, increasing his speed.

Then, the reptile splashed into the waves, water rippling from the sudden impact. The Night Fury dived in, dog paddling in the water. Searching for fish, he spun in a circle, and spotted a delicious pink fish.

Inside the dragon's neck, deep inside, the dragon's lungs shut down. Then, gills inside the reptile's neck automatically started working, letting the Night Fury breathe underwater. The black creature wiggled up and down, swimming towards the motionless pink fish. He opened his jaws and clamped his teeth around the pink fish. He chewed on it and gobbled it down.

It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, along with a salty flavor. In disgust, the dragon stuck his tongue out and forced his stomach to throw it up. The dragon looked as if it were choking and then out came from its jaws a disgusting pink fish, dead without any hint of life in it.

The dragon swam forward, searching for any more fish that he can eat. Then, he spotted some regular fish he knew he always ate. The dragon barked happily and his stomach growled, nipping at his insides in hunger.

The creature swam forward quickly and gobbled up the whole school of fish, leaving his stomach full and in happiness.

The dragon swam upwards and stuck his wet, slippery snout out of the surface of the water. His shiny snout shone brightly against the sun's bright and steaming hot rays.

Hovering a few feet above the Night Fury, was a gorgeous, female Deadly Nadder. She was blue with pretty marking on her body, and her slim tail waved in a snake-like movement in the air.

**Dragonese**:

"Hi Toothless," the Nadder dragon said, hovering closer to the Night Fury.

"Hello, Stormfly. How are you?" Toothless remarked, and dog paddled towards a rock. He climbed onto the rock and shook out his wings, getting them to dry in the sun.

"I'm fine. By the way, Hiccup is looking for you." Stormfly mentioned, squawking and leveling out her wings to not waste energy.

Toothless started moaning in protest and took a deep breath of air, squeezing his eyes shut and making strange noises.

"Toothless? Are you okay?" Stormfly asked, concerned. She lowers herself next to the black dragon. Strangely, Toothless recovered from his moment of pain and shook his head.

"Yea, I'm fine, I guess." Toothless replied.

The blue dragon grunted. "Yea, fine, I guess. Doesn't sound much reassuring to me. Come on, before Hiccup sends out a search party for you."

Stormfly starts gliding back towards the direction of Berk.

Toothless coos in answer and fans open his wings, and hops off his little rock and flaps his way up next to Stormfly.

To tell the truth, Toothless is actually in _love_ with Stormfly. Since she's the only prettiest dragon of all the dragons on Berk, and there are no Night Furies for Toothless when mating season comes.

The dragons didn't have mating season yet since the time they lived on Berk, but winter is only a few months away. And soon they'll have to migrate to mate and lay eggs.

And if Stormfly falls in love with Toothless as well, they may be a good mating couple. But, sadly there are no signs of Stormfly showing emotional feelings for Toothless right now.

And anyway, Toothless sometimes has nightmares of mating season. He never mated with a dragon before. He tried once when there were Night Furies, but he got pushed off a cliff by a bully Night Fury when he was about to do _the thing_. His mate didn't even bother looking for him.

_**Flashback**_- _**Ten years ago**_

Toothless rubbed himself at his female mate, getting ready to do the important part of mating. The female Night Fury cooed, lying down onto her stomach and swishing her tail aside. Toothless pushed himself up onto his hind legs and placed his front arms on either sides of the dragon. He positioned himself and before he started to move forward-

Toothless shrieked in horror and surprise when a black Night Fury kicked him from the side, and Toothless stumbled backwards and leaned off the cliff.

It was too late for him.

The dragon that was about to mate with his female collapsed off the cliff, and fell towards the deep, blue vast ocean. The dragon that pushed Toothless off ran over to the edge of the cliff and laughed, and Toothless' mate shrugged and decided to mate with the dragon that pushed Toothless of the edge.

Then, no one ever heard of Toothless ever again. And Toothless drifted off far, far away, away from the Night Furies. And also, Toothless never head of the Night Furies ever again…

_**Flashback-Present Time**_

Toothless shivered at that memory. He never got to feel what it was like to mate. And he never will.

The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder arrived at Berk, and the scent of Hiccup met Toothless' nose. The chicory reptile barked happily and banked down towards the Academy.

Ever since the dragons moved to Berk, Hiccup persuaded his father to let he and the kids turn the Killing Arena into a Dragon Training Academy. And his father had agreed to let that happen.

Toothless was a large black blur as he barrel-rolled into the Academy and clung his talons onto the metal, warm chains hanging above inside the training room. The lizard spotted Hiccup chasing a Terrible Terror across the entire arena, Astrid and the others watching him, amused.

"Can't you guys help me get this guy under control?" Hiccup pleaded, and stopped running, panting for breath. The feisty black dragon launched a Plasma Blast ball in front of the Terrible Terror, and it squealed in horror and jumped on Hiccup, making the boy fall onto his stomach.

Sighing, the boy got up and he held the little guy in his hands. It tilted its head at Hiccup and started giggling, making the boy frown at it. Then, the green reptile flew off, promising not to make any more trouble.

"Why'd you guys didn't help me?" Hiccup said, flinching when Toothless lands heavily next to him.

Astrid shrugged and also flinched when Stormfly landed next to her, chirping happily and nuzzling her.

"I don't know, we weren't the ones that upset the dragon." She smirked, noticing the annoyed look on the boy's face.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and waved it off.

"Anyway, let's continue on. Who hasn't showed us their dragon secrets?" Hiccup asked, grabbing the Book of Dragons and tucking it into a leather bag.

"None of us. It's _your _turn to show us _your _dragon's secrets!" Snotlout said, even though it was obvious that he was showing off. _Again_.

"Okay," Hiccup replied back, and Toothless knew it was his turn to show the dragons how strong of a Night Fury he was. The dragon watched Hiccup come towards him and say,

"Alright bud. Can you make a Plasma Blast for us?" Hiccup asked, stepping aside and pointing at the sky.

Toothless buzzed with excitement and inhaled a deep, large breath. Then, he breathed out, feeling the fire generator in his throat sparking with lights of fire.

Then, he breathed out a Plasma Blast. Or at least he thought so.

Out came out of Toothless mouth something that made everyone panic, even Snotlout, for Toothless' health. Stormfly roared in surprise and flew out of the arena and perched on one of the chains outside.

Toothless felt something wet and smelly drool out of his mouth, and he felt his front paws being splashed with something warm and gooey.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed out in horror and didn't know what to do.

The black dragon glanced down and almost had a heart attack.

There was red stuff covered on the floor, drooling out of the dragon's mouth.

Blood.

"Toothless!" Hiccup panicked, and grabbed the dragon's head and held it high.

"Bud, don't look down, keep your head up."

Astrid ran towards the both of them and helped Toothless keep his head high. Toothless droned quietly and he felt his heart thumping madly in his chest.

"Go get my dad," Hiccup said to Fishlegs, "and make sure he brings Gothi. I think Toothless is gonna pass out," he finished.

The dragon closed his eyes and swallowed the remaining blood in his jaws. It tasted horrible and nasty. Toothless chimed softly and glanced at Hiccup, who gave him a soothing pet on the head.

"Don't worry, bud. You'll be fine." Hiccup looked into Toothless' eyes and frowned, noticing the dizziness in the reptile's eyes.

"Toothless? Bud?" Hiccup asked, getting more frightened by the second.

"Bud!" Hiccup screamed when Toothless closed his eyes and toppled over his side, almost crushing Astrid, but thankfully she jumped back. Fishlegs gasped and rushed over to them.

"What happened to him?" Fishlegs asked, watching Hiccup kneel down to his friend and trying to wake him.

"I-I don't know! He just fell over and now he's not moving or responding!"

Hiccup placed his trembling hands on Toothless' head, gently shaking the scaly head.

"Bud? Toothless, answer me, please."

"What's going on here?" A loud, deep voice rattled the arena.

Hiccup looked left and saw his father rushing over to them, also realizing Toothless is not feeling well.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on the scaly reptile's forehead.

"He passed out, he coughed blood, I don't know. We need to take him to Gothi. And fast."


	2. The Cure

Toothless was now lying down on the wooden floor, and Gothi was looming over him, checking the dragon's signs of sickness. Hiccup was sitting on one of the chairs, Astrid also sitting next to him.

Gobber was there as well, since no one can translate what Gothi has to say. Thankfully, Gobber is the only one who knows what she says.

Gothi reached down and grabbed Toothless' jaws, and spread them apart, looking down into the male dragon's throat. The elder lady frowned and grabbed a blue bottle from one of the shelves on her right. She popped the cap off and held the opening of the bottle up into Toothless' nose. The dragon sniffed it and made a funny face, then started making weird noises.

Then, a pink, soggy object dropped out of Toothless' jaws, and Gothi stepped back. She observed what it was and then turned to face the others.

Using her staff, Gothi wrote symbols and pictures on the ground.

"Toothless had eaten a deadly fish," Gobber translated, "and the only cure is to eat a…sock?" Gobber said.

Gothi slapped Gobber with her staff on the back of his head.

Gobber re-read what she wrote. "Oh, never mind what I said, the cure is to make Toothless eat a piece of special bread named, Bammy Flatbread."

Gobber glanced at Hiccup. "And the only way to get that cure is by going to another island not far from here. And that place is the only place that has that bread. And it is…"

Gobber shivered. "Outcast Island."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances.

"What and where is Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked, glancing at Toothless unconscious body.

"Outcast Island is a nasty, dark island. Its memories are horrible. And worst of all, there are Outcasts on that island. There's this man named Alvin the Treacherous. He's an evil, treacherous man."

"Well," Hiccup started, "If it means to save my friend, I'll do what it takes to get that cure. Toothless and I are going to Outcast Island. _Alone_."

"What?" Astrid replies, in shock. "You can't go there alone! You may need backup."

"I can't risk us getting caught. I'll be okay."

"The lad's right, Astrid," Gobber mentioned, "He has a Night Fury. Night Furies are the most stealthiest dragons in the Archipelago!"

"Exactly. And you can't tell me anyways." Hiccup finished.

Toothless started shuffling a little and his green eyes were revealed, and he yawned. The content Night Fury was thrilled to see Hiccup, and he waddled over to the boy.

"Toothless! Are you alright, bud?" Hiccup said in relief, petting the dragon's head. Toothless barked and tried to give Hiccup a lick, but he moved his head out of the way.

"No licks bud. Maybe later."

(An Hour Later)

"Are you sure about this, son?" Stoick asked nervously, pacing back and forth the living room.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure," Hiccup repeated for the one hundredth time.

"Just pass me the map to Outcast Island and we'll be back in a flash. Toothless really needs that cure, dad."

Stoick sighed and grabbed a silver paper from the table. He held it out to his son, and Hiccup took it.

"I swear if something happens I'm going to look for you and make sure you never go somewhere again alone." Stoick said. Of course the chief was joking.

"Thanks, dad. I promise I won't get hurt. Come on, bud. Let's get that cure for you."


	3. Outcast Island

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea to come alone," Hiccup mumbled, shivering and rubbing his hands together to create warmth. Toothless gurgled in a funny way and shook his head.

Hiccup's friend was lucky because since he was a dragon, his body always produced hot warmth to keep him warm. And Toothless was _not _a selfish dragon. He'd do anything for his friend. Toothless raised his body heat higher, warming the boy.

"Thanks bud, you're the best. Now I'm literally not cold anymore." Hiccup thanked, petting the dragon's scaly head. Toothless' body heat was so high that if a dragon was gliding next to the Night Fury, they would be warm too.

The sun was begging to set, the clouds being illuminated faintly by the faint light the sun was half giving.

Hiccup reached his hand in his bag and took out the map to Outcast Island.

"We're here…" Hiccup says, and Toothless coos in answer. Hiccup looks up and sees a dark, burned island. The trees were roasted dark; its green leaves once a memory. It smelled damp and mildewed, and the smells of spoiled stenches and putrid objects overwhelmed the air, making the island look like a death place.

"Come on, bud. Let's land over there," Hiccup whispered, and Toothless obeyed silently, landing near a burned patch of trees. Toothless hated the fact of pebbles clinging onto his paws every time he took a step.

Hiccup climbed off of the saddle, landing on his feet softly, but the sound of crunching noises sounded anyway.

"The bread should be around here somewhere…." Hiccup whispered, and Toothless clicked his tongue and nodded to the left. The boy glanced left and he felt a surge of relief fun though his body.

There, lying next to a tree was a fresh piece of Bammy Flatbread.

"The cure! Come on, Toothless, let's go get it!" Hiccup whispered excitedly, and Toothless and the boy slowly walked slowly towards it to not make noise.

By the time they reach the light brown bread, everything was extremely quite. Too quite.

Hiccup bended down and held the piece of Flatbread in his hands. It was round and fat, and extremely soft.

"Wait a minute…" Hiccup whispered.

Why would something like this be out in the open? Why is it the only one here and there are no more bread? And most of all, Hiccup feels like they're being watched…

Something was suspicious, and Hiccup was now aware of it.

"Here, bud. Eat this." Hiccup held out the piece of bread towards Toothless' snout and the reptile sniffed it before turning his head away, refusing to eat it.

"Bud! You have to eat it! Your life depends on it."

Toothless droned and bit the piece of bread, and swallowed the whole thing down. The dragon stuck his tongue out in disgust and nuzzled Hiccup.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" Hiccup smirked, petting his friend's head. Finally, Toothless is cured and now they can go home.

Before Hiccup could climb back on the saddle-

A bola wraps around Toothless body and the dragon hisses in surprise, falling sideways and struggling to get back on his feet.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, glancing to his side and seeing black figures coming towards them.

Outcasts.

Two bolas wrap themselves around Hiccup.

The boy screams and falls backwards, and a sudden pain rushes through his back.

"My back!" Hiccup screamed, moaning in protest.

Complaining about his injured back, Hiccup tries to stand up but fails to do so. Toothless clamps his teeth around the ropes, chewing on them to cut them in half. The taste of burned ropes stings his mouth and the dragon hisses when an Outcast grabs Hiccup and pulls him to his feet.

_NO! Hiccup! Don't make him walk! He can't walk with an injured back! _Toothless thought in horror.

Hiccup clenches his teeth in pain as he takes a step forward, and his back pulses in shocks of pain. The boy falls onto his knees and gasps for air, and he hears the yells and shouts of Outcasts.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" A loud deep voice echoes throughout the island. Everyone stops moving and the Outcast drops Hiccup, and the boy screams out in agony at the sudden fall.

A large man appears with a shaggy, bushy beard, all black and dirty.

"Alvin! We found intruders on the island and we captured them, to take them to you!" An Outcast explained nervously, stepping away from the dragon and boy.

"And did I GIVE YOU PERMISSION to capture these innocent intruders?" Alvin hissed back, glaring at his men.

The Outcasts all murmured and shook their heads no.

The man with the shaggy beard grunted and heard the boy yelp in pain. He glanced down and saw Hiccup tangled in the ropes.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DUMB HEADED IDOTS NOT TO USE A BOLA ON A PERSON?" Alvin yelled again, and reached into his pocked and pulled out a sharp knife.

He bended down next to Hiccup and grabbed the ropes, and cut them into pieces. Hiccup moaned and glared at Alvin.

"Who are you?" He asked, scooting backwards and clutching his back.

"Ha! He doesn't even know who I am!" Alvin announced, and turned his attention back to Hiccup.

"I am Alvin the Treacherous, feared by all people! And who are you, boy?"

Hiccup steadies his breathing and replies, "My name is Hiccup. My dragon and I didn't mean any harm. We just needed to look for a cure, that's all."

Alvin glares at Hiccup. "_YOUR _dragon? Nonsense, dragons are unattainable. All they do is kill, kill, and kill."

Hiccup moans in pain as he leans on his back.

"Just release the dragon, please. And we'll leave you in peace," Hiccup pleaded, glaring at the man.

"You think I'm going to let you and your dragon leave without anything to do with us? You're staying here. Forever." He finished, and Hiccup stared at the man.

This was not good.


	4. Deadly

Toothless snarls at the chains that were keeping him locked in place on the ground. The angry chicory dragon bit the chains, and violently thrashed the metal contraptions all over the ground.

He howled in stress, wishing he could be with Hiccup. At least they haven't put a muzzle on him. Yet.

The doors heavily smashed open and an Outcast with a muzzle in his hands, and he approached Toothless snout.

Toothless hissed and prepared to fire a Plasma Blast, but none came out. The cure must have not taken effect. The muzzle was slipped in place on the Night Fury's snout and the dragon growled at the man, and the Outcast left without saying a word.

Toothless tilted his head and suddenly felt…sick. The dragon started making strange noises and arched his neck, and then blood filled up in his mouth. The dragon realized he'll drown if he has the muzzle on there for a long time. Toothless roared in his throat and rattled the chains, and then Alvin appeared, watching Toothless from the other side of the cage.

"What's wrong with the Night Fury?" He asked an Outcast next to him.

"Uh I don't know sir, he's acting strange, and that's for sure."

Alvin hummed and opened the door leading into the cage. The Night Fury whined at Alvin and pawed at his muzzle, and it seemed as if Alvin read his mind. The man slipped the muzzle off and then Toothless let the blood in his mouth spill out, and Alvin jumped back with a surprise.

"For Thor! This dragon is…bleeding!"

The man near Toothless tossed the muzzle to the side. Toothless' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he opened his jaws once again, to let out the contents of his stomach.

"Oh MIGHTY Thor! Get Hiccup! NOW!" He yelled at the men surrounding the cage. They all jumped back and ran off to find the boy.

Toothless hissed and vomited even more, more blood and other contents. A faint, tiny Plasma Blast shot out of the jaws of the reptile, and it disappeared on the floor.

Toothless' legs were about to buckle, and Alvin noticed it quicker than the dragon noticed. The large man grabbed the reptile's neck with one arm and held up the abdomen of the black dragon. Toothless' legs lost control of standing and the dragon gave up. Alvin held the reptile on its weak legs and waited for the boy to come and see what was wrong with the beast.

After a few short moments, Hiccup comes running in and gasps at the sight of Toothless vomiting on the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" He hollers, and runs over to the dragon.

"Bud," he cries, holding up his friend's scaly head. The dragon coos silently and struggles to breathe, a faint raspy noise coming from his throat and air way.

"What happened to him?" Hiccup asked, avoiding the blood trickling from the reptile's jaws.

"I removed its muzzle because it was acting strange and then surprise! Blood poured out of his mouth. I don't think he's feeling well," Alvin replied.

Hiccup moaned and looked into his friend's eyes.

"This is the reason why we came to the island in the first place. I needed to find the cure, which was the bread that we found lying suspiciously near a tree."

Alvin now looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yea, the problem with that. That was a trap my stupid men did. And I recently found out the bread was…deadly."

Hiccup stared at Alvin with wide eyes.

Toothless is going to die soon.


	5. Bread

"WHAT!?" Hiccup said in disbelief, trying to understand the last few words that man had just spoken to him. This cannot be happening, no, not now. The bread that Toothless ate was _also _deadly? That can add a higher risk of dieing! No wonder Toothless was vomiting even more than before!

"Yes, the bread was deadly. But don't worry, though, I punished those who have set it up there."

"I don't care about them," Hiccup started, "I need to find the cure! I was told that there is a Bammy Flatbread cure around this island."

Alvin smirked. "Oh yes, we have that bread. But it doesn't grown on trees or plants. We make them."

Hiccup leaned on Toothless farther, the dragon fainting in and out of consciousness.

"Please, can you give him a few loafs of that bread? That's all I ask for, please." Hiccup asked, petting the reptile's head.

"Sure, sure, I'll give you the bread. But under one condition."

Hiccup glared at him.

"I want you to tell me how you trained this dragon. And I want you to train my dragons."

"Deal," Hiccup said, moving his head closer to his friend. Even though Hiccup accepted the deal, the boy was extremely naïve about what Alvin _really _wants. And anyway, Alvin already knows where Hiccup comes from and who his parent is. Alvin plans to use his trained dragons to destroy Berk and take it for his own.

(Two hours later)

"Here, bud," Hiccup soothed, nudging the bread next to Toothless' snout, "eat this. It'll make the pain go away, I promise."

Toothless glanced at Hiccup's face and down at the bread. He sniffed it and gagged, moving his snout out of the way and refusing to eat it.

"Come on, bud. You have to eat it, whether you like it or not."

Hiccup picked up the five loafs of bread and waved them in front of the dragon's face.

"You love food. Why don't you want it?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless roared softly, as if answering the boy.

"You're eating this," Hiccup said, and Toothless growled, refusing to eat it.

"You leave me no choice, bud. So I have to force you to eat it, or else you'll know what happens."

Hiccup, using all his force, broke apart the clenched jaws of Toothless _slightly. _

Toothless forced himself to swallow a loaf of bread Hiccup stuffed in his jaws.

The dragon hissed and stuck out his tongue in disgust again. Angrily, he gobbled up another piece of bread after another, then again and again.

Soon, all loafs of bread were gone, in Toothless' stomach.

"There," Hiccup said, soothing the dragon's head and comforting him. The boy positioned himself next to the dragon, and as he sat his back started to hurt.

"Ouch," he said in pain, and Toothless looked up at him in concern.

"Don't worry about me, bud," Hiccup said reassuringly, "worry about you. It's my back, that's all." The Night Fury cooed and laid his head on the boy's lap, closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep sleep. Hiccup sighed and soothingly petted the retile, tangling his hands in the reptile's antennas.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and a large shadow appeared on the wall. Hiccup held his breath and watched as the shadow got bigger and bigger by the second.

He sighed in relief when it was only Alvin.

"How's the fellow doing?" He asked, watching the Night Fury sleep peacefully.

"He's doing fine, he needs to rest." Hiccup replied, carefully moving the dragon's head on the floor so he can get up.

As Hiccup gets to his feet, Alvin says,

"Remember that deal, boy. I want those dragons trained, and you're the key to it."

"I know, I know, I haven't forgotten. But thanks for saving my friend."

"No problem. Follow me to my dragons." Alvin finished as he started walking to a hallway.

Hiccup petted the dragon one more time before following after the man.


	6. Rescue

The Deadly Nadder stares at Hiccup. Hiccup stares back at the Deadly Nadder, reaching out a hand towards the reptile's snout. It hesitates at first, but then it closes its eyes and presses its forehead against the palm of Hiccup's hand.

"That's a good girl," Hiccup soothed, petting its snout, making the dragon purr in delight.

Alvin didn't see anything; he was too busy arguing with Savage, one of his best Outcasts in the entire island.

In the meantime, a particular Night Fury woke up from his deep, deep slumber. It yawned and stretched like a cat, suddenly feeling relieved from its nap.

Toothless glances around, looking for Hiccup. He remembers that before he drifted off to sleep Hiccup was there with him.

The Night Fury growled. He hates it whenever Hiccup leaves while he's asleep.

Toothless also remembered that deal Hiccup had made with Alvin. But, Toothless has an uneasy feeling about that man. And he thinks Hiccup shouldn't be talking to him. Stoick is somehow related to Alvin, Toothless knows it. They had a bad past, and Toothless wasn't about to let Hiccup train dragons for Alvin.

The dragon clamped his jaws over the chains wrapped around his arm, and surprisingly, it broke in half!

Toothless, startled, stopped moving. Did he just…break that chain with his teeth? Impossible! It should have taken more strength in order to destroy the filthy thing.

He has to admit, Toothless does feel a little more…energetic. And…powerful and stronger since he ate that cure, so why?

Toothless gritted his teeth in-between the other chain wrapped around his other front limb, and it broke as well. He continued to do this to the rest of the chains on him, and soon he was free.

Using his powerful jaws, Toothless bit the bars connected to the door. He squeezed as hard as he could, and the metal poles dented together, and just like a angry Bull would do, the dragon rammed into the bars, banging his tough skull against the bars.

The door was beat up, allowing the black lizard to cross out of his cage.

With a determined scowl, the dragon leaped out of his prison and charged down the hall, setting a mission to grab Hiccup with no hesitation and take him off of Outcast Island.

(A few minutes later)

Thank goodness Alvin didn't see how Hiccup tamed the Deadly Nadder, because Alvin was watching slyly when Hiccup was about to tame a Monstrous Nightmare.

Thankfully, Toothless appeared at the right moment and leaped into the air, and he was the hero of dragons.

Flying in the air, Toothless grabbed Hiccup's out stretched arm before the Monstrous Nightmare could be tamed.

Screaming, Hiccup wailed in the air, dangling like a snake.

Toothless threw Hiccup into the air and the boy landed in the saddle, and he quickly realized it was his friend, all healthy and not dead.

"Toothless! What are you doing here?" The boy asked, and heard Alvin yelling in protest, bolas and arrows being aimed at them.

Toothless cooed and shook his head, hissing and scolding Hiccup for trying to tame Alvin's dragons right in front of the delusional man.

"Sorry bud, I guess you're right. Let's get out of here. But we have to resuce the trapped dragons!"

Hiccup knew it was going to be pointless in trying to save the other dragons, but the purple Deadly Nadder he just tamed was already free, attacking the Outcasts in fear.

Toothless banked left, a few feet high from the Nadder.

Hiccup, snapping his fingers, whistled and shouted out,

"Come here, girl! Follow me!"

The purple reptile spotted the boy in the air, and it chirped happily. Distracted from the attacking Outcasts, it took off into the air and followed Toothless out of the Killing Arena.

"That's it, girl. Come on!" Hiccup encouraged, watching the cute dragon flap its wings harder and harder, trying to catch up with Toothless.

One minute later and Toothless' large body, along with the Deadly Nadder, wasn't directly above the dark island. Instead, their bodies were above the ocean water, flying towards Berk.

Hiccup, nor the dragons, had heard Alvin yell in anger, "I WILL CAPTURE YOU ALL, DRAGON BOY!"


	7. Injured Back

A Night Fury landed on a patch of grass next to the Haddock's house. The Deadly Nadder was already in a new home.

Quickly, Hiccup landed on his feet and ran back to his house, Toothless following him on his heels.

Slamming open the door, Hiccup saw his father sitting on his old chair, eating a piece of chicken leg.

"Dad!" Hiccup happily said, and Toothless barked happily as well.

"Son! You're back!" Stoick cheered, getting up and giving his son a big hug. Placing his boy on the floor, he petted Toothless.

"Did you find the cure for the Night Fury?" The burly man asked, gesturing to Toothless.

Hiccup nodded, "Yep, and he's feeling better."

"Good," Stoick replied, patting the dragon on the snout.

Turning around to face Hiccup, his voice was now more serious.

"Did Alvin capture you?" He asked, eyeing Hiccup.

"Yea…about that. We were captured. And I need to see Gothi. I need her to check my back."

"What's wrong with your back?" Stoick asked again, sounding concerned.

"I got pushed and I fell on my back, and it started to hurt a lot. I couldn't even walk."

Stoick growled, not liking the fact of Alvin touching his boy and hurting him.

"Come, I'll check your back. If it's very serious, I'll take you to Gothi."

Stoick started towards the steps, Hiccup following him. Toothless tilted his head as he watched them go up the stairs, and he decided to follow them as well.

Hiccup sat on the bed and lifted up his shirt, revealing his injured back. As Stoick observed it, he saw blue and purple bruises on his poor son's back, and whenever he touched it and applied pressure, the boy would scream in pain and Stoick would have to remove his hand.

Toothless as well noticed the boy's back and he shrieked in horror. His poor friend was injured badly.

The boy's father cursed silently at Alvin in his mind, swearing that if that man ever injures his son again he'll cut his head off!

"How bad is it?" Hiccup asked worryingly, biting his lip in pain and pulling his shirt back down.

"Very bad, Hiccup. I'm worried about you walking. I think you need to have Gothi check it."

Toothless buzzed and gave his rider worryingly eyes.

"I'll be fine, bud. Just an injured back, that's all."


	8. Epiligoue

After visiting Gothi, Hiccup's back slowly recovered from its bruises and pain. Toothless' ability to destroy tough items soon warred off, but no one knows why. Gothi assumed that the cure had side affects, would be more powerful muscles in the body and jaws, allowing the victim to be powerful.

And after everything that happened, Toothless learned his lesson. Never, ever eat a fish or food that you don't recognize, especially a pink fish.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a MEGA EXTREMEMLY SHORT CHAPTER. I know, I should have added this to the previous chapter, but it wouldn't let me, I don't know why. But, I hope you enjoyed this story. And sorry if it wasn't entertaining for anything. Next story will be up soon, which follows after this story. A reminder, all of my stories are a series. :) :D**


End file.
